Memories
by TT's Miscellany
Summary: Stephanie wakes up in the hospital with a splitting headache and no memory of the past 10 years. I've finally added Chapter 8. I was hoping to have this finished before updating, but the story just isn't cooporating and hasn't for a very long time. Sorry
1. Memories: Chapter 1 Waking Up

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ The characters in this story belong to Janet Evanovich and are used here without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Memories**  
_ From TT's Miscellany _

_1. Waking Up_

Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!

My head didn't just hurt, it was killing me. Generally, I thought my head would feel better if it detached itself from my body. As consciousness continued to make its rather painful presence known; a sharp throbbing drew my focus and attention.

My name is Stephanie Plum. I'm a nineteen-year-old college student home on summer break. I have no idea what happened, but I suspect I hit my head.

I suppose I should open my eyes and see where I am and who's with me.

Very slowly I cracked open my eyes and saw a figure beside me. I was easily able to identify a nurse who was checking something or other beside me.

After blinking a few times I was able to make out her face. If I didn't know better I'd say it was my friend Susie, but Susie had just finished her first year in nursing school and was a month younger than me. This woman was way older, like thirty or something.

"Susie?" I croaked out softly. That effort not only created a new wave of pain in my head and a dry cough.

"Here, Steph," she replied brightly, holding a cup up to my mouth. "Small sips."

I took a few sips until my mouth no longer felt like the Sahara and I thought I could talk again. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you fell and hit your head," she replied simply, returning the cup to the hospital tray nearby.

"Why are you here?" I asked, puzzled. When she stared at me, I decided to clarify. "You just finished your first year of nursing school. Are you a candy striper here? Don't you have to wear one of those shirts?" I watched her eyes go wide and her mouth drop open. Something really weird was going on here.

Eventually, she managed to get her jaw under control and cautiously asked, "Steph? How old are you?"

I started to roll my eyes, but it hurt too much. "A month older than you," I retorted instead. "We're both nineteen." I decided to be tactful and not mention that she looked older in this light.

"Oh, boy," she said softly. "Um... Steph..."

It was obvious there was something she didn't want to tell me and the sick feeling that began in my stomach wasn't from the throbbing in my head. I just stared at her as she seemed to hold some sort of internal debate.

"Stay here," she advised. "I'm going to go get your doctor." With that said, she hurried out of the room.

Glancing around my room, I saw a small closet off to the side of the bed. Very, very slowly and very carefully, I pushed myself out of the bed and to my feet.

It took me quite a bit longer than normal, but I was able to reach the closet without mishap and opened it. Inside were some unfamiliar clothes and a strange purse. Somehow I knew both were mine, but I also knew I'd never seen them before.

Taking the purse with me, I made my way back to my bed and sat in it, placing the purse next to me.

With a lot of care I managed to lay back down on the bed and then use the controls to move myself into a sitting position.

Once settled, I dragged the bag over to me and opened it. Inside I found a number of familiar and unfamiliar items.

The first thing I pulled out was a set of handcuffs. Oh, boy. I'm not sure I really want to know what I was doing with those. Setting them aside, I took another look into the bag.

The next thing I found was my wallet. This was something I could use.

Opening the wallet, I saw my driver's license straight off. And boy did I look older - good, but older. Glancing at the expiration date, I could feel my eyes get wider. If this was right I was almost thirty!

Other pieces of information began filtering through. My name was still Stephanie Plum, so, obviously I'd never been married. A part of me felt really disappointed by that, but then an odd image of a man and woman going at it on a dining room table popped into my head. Gross!

Thankfully the image faded as quickly as it had come.

Moving on I found a few charge cards and some business cards.

I pulled out one of the business cards and read it. It said "Vincent Plum Bail Bonds" Vincent... Vinnie? My sleazy, creepy cousin Vinnie owned a bail bonds company? Weird.

Glancing further down the card, I saw my own name and underneath, my job title: Fugitive Retrieval Agent. Fugitive Retrieval Agent? Isn't that a... "Bounty Hunter?" I whispered in shock. It took a few seconds for that to sink in. "I'm a Bounty Hunter?!" I said more loudly, still stunned by the revelation. Guess that explains the handcuffs.

Just as I was beginning to absorb what I'd learned, the door to my room opened. The man that walked in sure wasn't a doctor. He was tall, dressed in black, and was totally hot, for an older guy. Although, according to my driver's license, we were probably about the same age. I just watched and tried not to drool as he smiled and walked over to my bed.

"Babe," he said softly, reaching out to brush a hair out of my face.

I looked into his gorgeous eyes and had one burning question I needed answered. "Who are you?"

Before he could answer, the door opened again and a much older looking Joe Morelli walked into the room. He wasn't limping, so I guess his leg healed up fine from when I hit him with the Buick last year... er... ten or so years ago.

I was just about to open my mouth and ask, heaven only knows what, when the door opened again and a woman in a doctor's coat walked in followed by Susie.

Seeing the two men standing by my bed and, I'm sure, reading the confusion on my face, the doctor looked sternly at both men and commanded, "Gentlemen, leave. I need to speak to and check over my patient."

It didn't take a mind reader to see Joe and the other man were not pleased, but they did reluctantly leave.

Relaxing against my pillows, I felt my eyes begin to close against the bright light of the room. Odd that it hadn't seemed that bright a few minutes ago.

"Stephanie," the doctor said. "I'm Doctor Perkins. I've been treating you."

"Hey," I replied. That's me, a master conversationalist.

"How does your head feel today?" she asked, pulling out a small light and flashing it in my eyes. When my only response was a groan of pain as the penlight flickered in my eyes, she 'hmmm'-ed in a thoughtful way. "Thought as much," she said. She continued on in a businesslike manner before finally stopping the torture. "I'm going to give you something for the pain, but it won't completely take it away. A temporary loss of memory is not unusual in cases like yours, but it could take a few days to a few weeks to come back. Some bits may never come back, but only time will tell that. We'll have to do some more test once you're feeling a bit better to make sure there's nothing else wrong."

My eyes were barely squinting open by this point and all I wanted to do was sleep. "OK," I agreed softly.

Nodding at me, she made some notes on my chart and handed it to Susie. "I'll be back to check on you in a while," she assured before leaving.

"Who were those men in here before?" Stephanie asked quietly as Susie went about her business.

"Joe Morelli and Ranger Manoso," she said.

"I know Joe," Stephanie said, bitterness leaking through. "But who's Ranger?"

Susie blew out a deep breath. "That is something you should probably find out for yourself, Steph," she advised. "I'm going to run and get your painkiller. Do you want me to have them come back in?"

Thinking about it, it only took me a few minutes to decide. "No, I just want to sleep right now," I replied.

"Alright," Susie agreed. "I'll tell them." And with that said, she left the room.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. I could feel sleep pulling me down and just barely remained conscious long enough to take the pills Susie brought back.

"Never let it be said my life is boring," I muttered to the empty room as I slipped into the land of nod.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ I'm not sure where this story is going yet, if it's going anywhere, but the idea would not leave me alone and I thought I'd offer it up to see if anyone thought it worth pursuing. -- TT 


	2. Memories: Chapter 2 An Incident

_Author's Note: I hadn't realized I slid into 3rd person narrative in this part, so I've revised it back to 1st person and hopefully clarified a point that caused some confusion. Chapter 3 is in progress._**  
**

* * *

**Memories**  
_From TT's Miscellany_

* * *

_2. An Incident_

When I next woke, my headache had been reduced to something of a dull pounding. Of course, the dimness of the room and the pain medication probably had a lot to do with that, unfortunately, I still had a lot of questions which had only been added to during my rest.

Images and scenes had replayed in my mind while I slept. I knew some of them were distorted versions of reality, but some had been actual memories. Letting out a sigh as I knew I would eventually have to sort out what was real and what wasn't.

Still, that could wait for a few minutes, I decided. Right now, I was thankful that all the various wires and IV's had been removed so I could take care of business.

Propping myself up on my elbows, I couldn't stop the gasp as the room began to spin. Obviously, quick movement was out of the question. Moving as slowly and deliberately as I had after the post-exam meltdown bash this past Spring... er... ten years ago this Spring... er... at the end of the semester... seemed to be the only way to go. That party had been a lot of fun, but boy did I pay for it.

Finished in the bathroom, I reached for the door and paused as I heard an odd sound in the main room. Turning the knob and cracking the door, I saw an orderly standing in the room. He had one of those large food carts that they used to bring the trays of food to the rooms, but something wasn't right. The man seemed to be fiddling with something. Despite the fact I could feel my stomach about to growl at the thought of food, even hospital food, I just couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right. It would probably be safer for me to keep the door closed and hide, but my curiosity winning out. I pulled the door open a little wider and stepped into the room.

The gentle shuffling of my feet on the floor must have been enough to alert the man to my presence.

He quickly spun around and I shrieked as I saw a large, black gun pointed directly at my heart.

Stepping backward, I slipped and fell to the floor only seconds before the man pulled the trigger.

The sound of the bullets hitting the door behind me was enough to wring another shriek of terror from me. Even while I was terrified, I couldn't help mentally rolling my eyes at myself. I sounded like one of those brainless horror-movie victims that Mary Lou and I always thought were so pathetic. We'd always said that if we were ever in that position, we wouldn't sit around shrieking, we'd get out of there ASAP.

As the man moved to get a better line on my position, and I scrambled away, bumping the table that held my purse. I almost cheered when it fell to the floor and the contents spilled.

Just as the man rounded the bed, the sound of something heavy smashing against the door to the room caused him to look at the portal instead of me.

It was all the time I needed to draw the gun out of my purse and aim it at the man.

When he swung back toward me and once more leveled his gun at me, I closed my eyes, thought of Wonder Woman and pulled the trigger. Expecting to feel the impact of a bullet at any moment when the man fired, I continued to pull the trigger, praying for help and that at least one of the bullets would stop him before he stopped me. I never realized that the gun was no longer firing.

The deafening sound of my gun in the small room had so dulled my hearing that I almost missed the sound of the door finally giving and the men entering.

It was only when a large hand settled on my shoulder that I opened my eyes. Looking into the warm, concerned eyes of the stranger, I let the gun drop before throwing my arms around him and holding on for dear life.

As I buried My face in the strong shoulder, I wished I could remember his name because, man, did he smell really good.

"I've got you," he assured. "You're OK."

"Steph?"

I recognized Joe's voice and managed to pull my head away from my safe haven. My eyes lifted to meet the familiar eyes of the man I still hadn't completely forgiven for the poem in the sub shop. He was standing in front of the stranger who was holding me, but it was the figure behind him that had me tearing up and launching herself out of the man's arms. "Daddy!" I cried, nearly knocking him over as I hugged and clung to him.

I felt him return my embrace and then gently direct me onto the bed where I settled back, embarrassed by my display of affection. With the adrenaline fading from my system, pain and exhaustion began to overwhelm me. Right now I didn't even want to think about what had happened to the stranger with the gun.

"You're alright," Dad assured me as more and more people began entering the room.

The noise and chaos was becoming too much for me, so I closed her eyes and tried to tune out as much of the noise as I could. I felt the bed begin to move and was greatly relieved when the sounds in the room began to fade.

Chancing a peek once the bed stopped moving, I found herself in another hospital room. As the door to the new room closed, I saw two large men wearing all black standing on either side of the door. I also became aware of the man who called me 'Babe' taking up a position nearby, inside the room. I remembered Susie telling me his name, but couldn't remember it. Releasing a sigh, I figured I would just have to ask. After all, it's not like looking stupid is something new to me.

The doctor, who I hadn't noticed before now, caught my attention, asked some questions and then made some notes on the chart. She assured me that a nurse would be in shortly with some more medicine.

Before the door could close, Joe entered the room looking grim.

I pressed myself backward into the pillows, wishing they would just swallow me up. "Joe?" I asked uncertainly, hearing the quiver in my voice.

Morelli sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I won't lie, Steph," he said, looking straight into my eyes. "But you don't look up to hearing it right now."

"She needs to be out of here someplace safe," the other man in the room informed.

Turning my head to look at the speaker, I couldn't help but ask, "Who are you?" I saw a something flash in the man's eyes but couldn't quite put a name to any of it. "I must know you," I continued, knowing that it was true, though I don't know why. "I saw you when I dreamed and I got the feeling that I trust you, but I don't know your name."

"You call me Ranger," he replied softly, pushing off the wall and walking over to the side of my bed.

"Ranger," I murmured, hoping it would trigger some memories, but nothing was coming.

"Don't worry about it, Babe," he soothed. "Right now we need to figure out what's going on and get you someplace safe."

Joe shifted uncomfortably, drawing both Ranger's and my attention to him. "I agree on getting you someplace safe," he said to me. Then, glancing at Ranger, continued, "But I will also need to get a statement."

"Statement?" I asked, reaching up to rub my aching head. Somehow I got the feeling it was something I should know how to do, but, like a lot of other things, I just couldn't remember anything about it right now.

"You'll need to tell me what happened," Joe advised.

"Oh. Can it wait until my head doesn't hurt so much?" I asked, my voice getting softer and softer as the pain increased.

"Sure, Cupcake," he agreed, reaching out and squeezing my hand.

Just then a nurse came in with medication.

When the nurse left, Ranger explained, "I'll arrange somewhere safe for you to go to and Joe can come talk to you there." When he saw Morelli about to protest, he interjected, "It's not safe for you to stay here. We don't want anyone else try try anything."

After a moment's silence, Joe agreed. "He's right, Cupcake. The statement can wait a bit. You just rest up now and _we'll_ arrange everything," he assured, looking up at Ranger as he emphasized "we'll".

"Mm-K," I agreed as my eyes slid closed and sleep claimed me once more.

* * *

_tbc._


	3. Memories: Chapter 3 New Digs

**Memories**

_From TT's Miscellany_

* * *

_3. New Digs_

I woke up gasping for air, a scream stuck in my throat. I could feel the terror coursing through my veins and had absolutely no idea what had scared me so badly. Looking around the dim room, I knew I was no longer in the hospital. My head was still keeping up a dull throb and I did my best to calm down and think. Not an easy feat when terrified.

Pulling the covers up a little higher, I noticed I was shaking and felt tears welling up in my eyes. I needed someone to hold me, but I was almost afraid to ask. An image flashed into my mind of Ranger holding me while I trembled. Obviously the older me knew him somehow.

Another image of Joe holding me the same way flashed in my mind and I felt the same comfort as I had from the first image, but right now all I really wanted was for one of them to be there in the flesh to hold me. Being held by either one of them would easily distract me from anything. They were both hot.

Great. Now I've done it, I've woken up my hormones. Heaven help us all.

With a few deep breaths, I was able to more or less gain some sort of control and looked around the room again.

It looked almost like a hotel room, like the one in Virginia.

That brought my thoughts to a screeching halt. A hotel in Virginia? I'd only ever seen the inside of one hotel room and that was on prom night. Mary Lou had heard of an after-prom party and we had slipped in. It had been a total bust. That being the case, how would I know what a hotel room in Virginia looked like? Especially since I'd never been to Virginia!

Mooner's face popped into my head. I hadn't thought about him since graduation. He was a stoner and, while not a bad guy, just not someone with whom I would hang out.

Shaking my head to get those thoughts out of it, I instantly regretted the move and let out a groan as I pressed my hands against my head.

When my door opened, I tried to find the energy to lift my head and look up, but I just couldn't find it.

"You OK, Cupcake?" Joe asked.

I slowly removed my hands and cracked my eyes opened. He looked really good. Tired and stressed, but good. "Head hurts," I mumbled.

He smiled and reached for my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll see what I can find for you," he replied before leaning down and giving me a quick, light kiss.

What was that? I mean, sure he's hot, but after what he did to me... ten years ago. Maybe I'd gotten over it since then? Thinking of the very brief encounters we'd had since I woke up, he wasn't acting at all like I expected. He was caring, concerned, professional. He was a cop. Joe Morelli, bad boy of the burg was a vice cop. Huh. Who would have thought it?

The door opened again a few minutes later and both Joe and Ranger entered. Joe handed me some pills and Ranger a glass of water.

Taking the medicine, I settled back and looked at Joe. "You're a vice cop now," I said, an odd sense of pride settling in me at having remembered.

"Yes I am," Joe confirmed with a small smile, pulling the armchair closer to the side of the bed. "Did you remember that?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about what you were like and how you're acting now and it just sort of came to me," I admitted with a shrug.

"That's great, Cupcake. Anything else coming back to you?"

"N-no," I said, wondering why I didn't want to mention my thoughts about the hotel room. I glanced over at Ranger and thought I might ask him about it later, though I don't know why I thought he'd know. His face gave nothing away. Looking back at Joe, I could see he doubted me a little. I felt the need to cover, so I offered part of a truth. "I dreamed a lot when I was asleep. I just need some time to figure out what was real and what was a dream." That seemed to make him relax a bit.

"Alright. Do you think you could tell me what happened in your hospital room?" he asked gently, pulling out a small notebook and a pen.

Panic began to rise again. I was beginning to hyperventilate. I didn't want to think of it. I didn't want to know about it. I felt my hand being lifted up and turned my head. Ranger had come to the other side of the bed. He was holding my hand. My eyes locked with his and the fear and panic seemed to retreat a little.

"You're safe, Babe," he said soothingly, quietly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

I just nodded, finding it impossible not to believe him. Turning my head back to look at Joe, I saw his eyes were soft as well.

He reached out and brushed a curl away from my face. "He's right," Joe agreed. "You didn't do anything wrong, but I still need you to tell me what happened. It may help."

I couldn't see how it would help, but hey, when two gorgeous men are asking me to tell them a story, who am I to refuse? So, I explained how I had used the facilities and was going back to bed when I heard something in the other room, how I knew something was wrong with the man and then how I saw his gun, the bullets hitting the door behind me and me scrambling away. The events after that seemed a little unreal and I looked at both men, wondering if I should continue. "I… I think I remember picking up my gun and firing," I admitted, guilt and fear rising up within me. "I… I didn't hurt him, did I?" my voice sounded small even to me and I could hear the tears in my voice. I hated going all girly and emotional on them, but it was scary. When both of them were quiet, I looked at each of them and was unable to read anything in their faces.

"You did what you had to do," Ranger said softly, when my eyes met his.

A sob wracked my body. I had no idea what I was feeling other than horrible. I had hurt someone, hit someone, possibly killed someone. I was a horrible person. The image of a man standing over me in an apartment popped into my head and I could almost feel the recoil of the gun in my hand as I shot him through my purse. I knew then I had killed before. What sort of monster was I? I sobbed harder.

I heard some voices in my room, Joe, Ranger and someone else then felt a prick in my arm and the worlds started fading. I let the darkness of unconsciousness take me away from a reality I didn't want to know.

* * *

tbc. 


	4. Memories: Chapter 4 Facing Reality

_Author's Note: My apologies for the long delay. It was not intentional. Real life reared its ugly head in a way to prevent further work on this story. I apologize for where this part ends, but wanted to post at least something - TT_**  
**

* * *

**Memories**

_From TT's Miscellany _

* * *

_ Chapter 4. Facing Reality_

Waking up, I could feel the smile on my face. I remembered more of myself.

I knew now I wasn't nineteen. I was thirty-one years old. I remember Rex and Bob. I remember driving Big Blue. I kept dreaming about cars exploding or catching on fire, but chalked those up to action movies; after all, cars don't explode in real life.

There were still huge gaping holes in my memory, but it was time for me to begin to face reality. The first thing I needed to do was figures out where I was.

Throwing the covers off, I stood and stretched. There was an en-suite bathroom. Wandering over to the closet to make sure I had clothes, I opened it and didn't recognize anything hanging in there. I knew that it had to be mine, but none of it was familiar. Oh, well. At least it would fit, right?

After grabbing jeans and a flannel shirt, I wandered over to the dresser and looked through the drawers. In the top drawer I found my underclothes and T-shirts. Grabbing a T-shirt and other necessary items, I headed off to the bathroom.

Quickly stripping out of my bedclothes, I stepped under the pounding water pouring out of the showerhead. It felt really good. Looking around for soap, I spotted some shower gel. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't tell why. Reading the label brought back no memories. "Bulgari," I mumbled to myself. Not coming up with anything, I shrugged and opened the gel.

What memories the name failed to conjure, the smell returned in a rush. Images of Ranger flashed through my head, his apartment, his bed, me sleeping on his couch with him in his bed and the word "poaching."

Shaking my head, hoping to dislodge the new information, I quickly cleaned myself and then grabbed the shampoo and conditioner on the side, trying to prepare myself for another assault on my senses. Pouring the liquid into my hand, I had a flash of Joe and me standing in my bathroom. Oddly, he wasn't in the shower with me. In fact, he was fully clothed and there was something about handcuffs . . .

Not having any idea what that was about, I continued with my shower and just as my skin started to turn pruney, I shut off the water.

In no time, well, no time for a Jersey Girl, I was dried, clothed and on my way out the bedroom door to explore my surroundings.

Since I had absolutely no idea what to expect, I was a little surprised to find more off-white walls sporting a few innocuous prints. Obviously this was not the domain of a Martha devotee, though early Motel 6 came to mind. Impersonal had nothing on this place.

Continuing my trek down the hallway, I soon heard some voices coming from ahead of me to the left. Obviously, this would be where the action was. And if my luck held, some food would be there too. I could really go for some Pino's or Tasty Pastry right now.

Following the voices, I found myself at the top of some stairs. Looking down the staircase, I almost started down when the words floating up to me started making sense.

"No," came a firm denial.

"Do you think I like the idea?" replied a discontented growl.

"She thinks she's nineteen," reminded the first voice. I identified it as Ranger. "She doesn't remember how to protect herself," he explained as if speaking to a particularly slow child.

"She didn't know how to protect herself before she lost her memory either!" Joe exclaimed in frustration.

I couldn't help cringing internally at the accusation. Somehow I knew this wasn't the first time I'd heard Joe utter those words and somewhere they felt accurate, but they still hurt. Surely by my current age I had learned something useful, right?

After a moment's silence, Joe continued. "It doesn't matter if she remembers or not. The order has come down from the commissioner himself. We need to use her to lure this psycho out."

"No," Ranger replied again.

"You can say 'no' all day long, Manoso, it won't change the fact the police are in charge here and it's the department calling the shots," Joe informed.

The underlying tension and worry in Morelli's voice did not go unnoticed- well, not by me anyway and probably not by Ranger. Joe might be following orders, but he wasn't happy about it. Not that I'm particularly fond of the idea, but, maybe, if they find this guy, I would remember why there were people trying to kill me.

Not waiting to hear Ranger's reply, I descended the stairs and popped my head into the personality-less room where the two men had been talking. "Hey, guys!" I greeted, moving toward the empty couch and taking a seat. "Do I get a say in this . . . whatever it is?"

I gave them my best smile and waited. Boy, do they have that whole blank face thing down, though I think I used to call Joe's blank face something different. Ah, well. It would come back to me eventually . . . maybe . . . or not . . .

"Babe," Ranger greeted, moving toward me. Though his face was essentially blank of emotion, I could somehow see the concern he was trying to hide.

"Cupcake," Joe said, matching Ranger step for step as he headed to my side, his cop-face (That was it! That's what I called it!) cracking as his concern for me poured through.

While having two really hot guys headed my way may not be such a bad thing on some days, today I was feeling overwhelmed by it. "Guys! Stop!" I commanded. I was a bit stunned when they both obeyed. Hmm . . . A girl could get used to having this kind of power. "You two sit over there," I directed, pointing at the armchairs across from the couch.

When they were both settled, I sank back into the soft cushion behind me, looked from one good-looking man to the other and demanded, "Tell me what is going on with this whole mess - and it better be everything."

The dynamic duo across from me exchanged a look and seemed to do some sort of silent discussion before turning back to me. I sat in silence waiting for one of them to begin. Soon enough they did.

"Steph, we need you to listen to everything before you react or decide on anything."

Joe was obviously the elected spokesman of the group. I guess he had a larger allotment of words for the day. I could feel my nose scrunching as I wondered where such a thought would have come from, but quickly shook it off. There were bigger issues to be handled here. "O. K." I agreed.

Letting out a sigh and running his hand through his hair, Morelli looked up and locked eyes with me. Somehow, I knew I wouldn't like what he had to say.

* * *

_tbc._


	5. Memories: Chapter 5 The Plan

**Memories 5 – The Plan **

_From TT's Miscellany_

* * *

_From part 4:_

"_Steph, we need you to listen to everything before you react or decide on anything."_

_Joe was obviously the elected spokesman of the group. I guess he had a larger allotment of words for the day. I could feel my nose scrunching as I wondered where such a thought would have come from, but quickly shook it off. There were bigger issues to be handled here. "O. K." I agreed._

_Letting out a sigh and running his hand through his hair, Morelli looked up and locked eyes with me. Somehow, I knew I wouldn't like what he had to say._

* * *

**Part 5 – The Plan**

"From what we've been able to find out, you went after an FTA, not one of your regulars," Joe began.

I had to interrupt. "What's an FTA?" I asked. If I was going to follow this, I had to understand what they were talking about, right? From the looks on both of their faces, I don't think they were happy about my question.

"Failure to appear," Ranger supplied. When I just blinked in confusion at him, he elaborated, "Skip. Bond jumper."

I nodded, having only the vaguest understanding. Obviously, as a Bond Enforcement Agent, I would chase after people who skipped out on their bond. Whatever that meant. Maybe they just didn't pay? My attention was drawn back to Morelli as he started talking again.

"You were after Arthur Collins who missed his court date. You managed to catch him, but that's all we know for sure. You were found three blocks away, lying on the ground unconscious," he informed.

From the tight, look on his face, I get the feeling finding me unconscious on the ground was not a happy thought for him. Of course, it wasn't a happy thought for me either, but I couldn't remember anything. "Didn't Arthur tell you what happened?" I asked.

Joe and Ranger exchanged a glance that seemed to encompass a whole conversation. I decided if they were holding out on me, they were in for a hissy fit of major proportions.

"He was found strangled to death where you left him," Ranger finally said.

I could feel the color drain from my face as the information registered; people dying was not a good thing.

"You OK, Cupcake?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Sure," I mumbled in reply. He eyed me suspiciously. "No, really," I lied. 'It just took me by surprise."

He still looked skeptical, but took a breath and continued. "We don't know why you were left alive, if someone else happened along at the right time, or if the…," he paused and swallowed, fighting to keep his cop face on. "… the blood pooled under your head convinced them you were dead. Whatever happened, they left you alive. You were taken to the hospital where you were unconscious for almost two days."

I was thankful for the brief pause so I could absorb what he'd told me. "What about the guy at the hospital?" I asked.

"We don't know," Joe said. "He had no identification and the fingerprint databases haven't turned up anything either."

"So we don't have any idea who's after me?" I squeaked. "Isn't there some word on the street or… or something?" I finished lamely.

"Not a peep," Joe said, his voice grave.

"Oh." I mean, what else was I supposed to say. "So what's this plan you were talking about?"

Another exchanged look between Joe and Ranger.

"The Chief doesn't like having this kind of trouble on his streets. He wants these unidentified people out of his town as soon as possible. Since you're what they're after at the moment…" Joe's voice trailed off.

"You want to use me as bait," I finished softly, knowing my eyes had to be huge because I had this really worried, tight feeling in my stomach. "Make me a target…" My eyes flicked between Ranger and Joe, but neither of them was willing to confirm or deny my conclusion.

I really didn't want to think of this. I think I needed a vacation or maybe a nap. "I think I need a nap," I announced.

"Babe," Ranger said, amusement evident in his voice.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It sounded shaky even to my ears. "This is the only way to find out who these people are?" I inqured.

"Unless you remember what you saw," Joe supplied, hopefully.

I shook my head gently. "I remember more, but not everything and I'm not even sure if everything I remember is real," I admitted.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, leaning forward in interest.

Oh, boy. What was I going to tell them? What could I share? "Well, for instance, I know Bob and Rex are real. I know who they are. But I also think I must watch way more action movies than I used to."

"What makes you think that?" Joe asked cautiously.

I blushed a little as the images popped back into my head. "Well, I keep seeing cars getting destroyed." I noted a slight twitch of Ranger's lips and a sparkle of laughter in Morelli's eyes. "I dreamed about cars, my cars, getting covered in graffiti, being stolen and set on fire." By this time neither man was trying to hide their grins. I was blushing more furiously and shifting uncomfortably as I admitted, "And I have this really clear image of a Porsche being blown up and a garbage truck falling on it, but I know that can't be real. I mean that sort of stuff only happens in the movies, right?"

"And to you, Cupcake," Joe said, chuckling softly.

My jaw just dropped open. That stuff really happened to me? I closed my mouth and narrowed my eyes. They had to be playing with me; it couldn't be true. "It's not nice to play with the lady with amnesia," I accused.

"Babe," Ranger said.

Somehow I knew that half-amused 'babe' mean "Stef, we're not playing with you, your cars really did blow up. We'd never play you like that." I blinked a few times, baffled by my interpretive skills and trying to think of a snappy comeback.

Fortunately, I was saved by my stomach growling. "So, we have food in this place?" I asked. If I can't sleep, I can deny. Besides, a girl's gotta eat, right?

"How'd you like to go to Rossini's for lunch?" Joe asked, instead.

I stared at Joe. The first thought I had was 'Rossini's is still around?' and the second was less pleasant. "This is about making me a target, isn't it?" I asked, suddenly losing some of my appetite.

"Not a target, Babe," Ranger assured. "Bait."

Deny! Deny! Deny! Was screaming through my head. "You know, I really don't like being compared to a worm," I said, trying to pull off pissy. I think I succeeded, but I'm not sure. They were still looking amused.

"How about a lure? You can lure them out of hiding," Ranger tried again.

I thought about it. "Better," I agreed.

"So, Rossini's?" Joe asked, trying to get back on track.

"Do I normally eat lunch there?" I asked, not sure. It didn't seem like it, but it might be.

"No," Joe admitted. "Normally you'd go to Pino's…"

I cut him off before he could finish what he was going to say. "Pino's is still around, too? Great! I want a meatball sub," I informed excitedly.

"… but at Rossini's it will be easier to ensure your safety," he finished, ignoring my interruption.

I sank back on the couch and closed my eyes, a small pout on my face. I really wanted that meatball sub. On the downside, with my eyes closed, I could also feel my fatigue and the start of a headache. I let out a sigh. "Fine," I grumbled, keeping my eyes closed.

There was the faint sound of rustling cloth, but I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes until, I felt a hand nudge my chin.

"Time for your medicine, Babe," Ranger informed as I pried one of my eyes opened.

I really wanted to protest the drugs, but my headache was getting worse quickly. Taking the pills, I washed them down with the water and handed the glass back. With medicine taken, I locked eyes with Joe. "Fine. We'll eat at Rossini's, but I better get dessert," I informed.

More lip twitching from both of them. I never knew I was so amusing.

* * *

_Tbc._


	6. Memories: Chapter 6 Lunch At Rossini's

**Memories **

_From TT's Miscellany_

* * *

_6 – Lunch At Rossini's_

Apparently, I've most recently been seen at Rossini's with Ranger, so they decided I should go with him. This would allow Joe to be free to run the protection and look out for trouble.

This arrangement didn't seem to please either Ranger or Joe for different reasons. Frankly, I couldn't have cared less how they felt about it. I was remembering the taste of Rossini's food.

As I jogged (well, walked slowly) up the stairs to my room to get ready, I was stopped on the stairs and handed a vest. It was heavy and when I opened my mouth to ask what it was, Joe spoke before I could.

"It's a Kevlar vest, Cupcake," he explained. "There's no way you're getting out of this house without it, so don't even try arguing."

Releasing a sigh, I nodded. "Fine," I agreed, trying for my best longsuffering tone. After all, there was no reason for them to know I'd wear a plate armor out of the house if it got me some tiramisu.

As I turned, I spotted the corners of Ranger's mouth twitching upward. Guess I didn't fool him. It was something to keep in mind.

Anyway, vest in place under a loose sweater, hair done just right and an extra two coats of mascara (hey, I needed the courage!), I bounced down the stairs. "Let's go!" I cheered as I entered the living room. "There's food waiting!"

This exclamation got me several smiles from some people I didn't recognize and two heads shaking (that would be Joe and Ranger).

"Babe," Ranger said, but I could hear laughter in his voice.

"What?" I asked, somewhat confused. I didn't see what was so amusing. I was hungry. As if to prove that point, my stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. It took less than a second for my cheeks to heat and, glancing around, I spotted smiles on all the faces around me.

"There are a few things we need to go over, first," Joe advised, unable to fully wipe the smile from his face.

"Like what?" I asked, flopping down in a chair, my bounciness suddenly leaving me. I never did like rules and restrictions and I had a feeling there would be quite a few today.

"Like you'll be riding in the back seat of the SUV. You aren't to get out of the vehicle until at least two of your bodyguards are ready and waiting. You will be seated in a corner booth away from windows but with a view of all the entrances. You aren't to go anywhere on your own – including the ladies' room and when you're done, you will be ushered to the SUV by your bodyguards. Every word will be recorded and monitored," Joe finished.

I tried to stop the groan, but failed. There really wasn't much choice and I really wanted lunch. "Fine," I agreed reluctantly as my stomach growled again. Standing, I headed toward the door. "Let's get this show on the road," I commanded, the two strangers falling into step on either side of me.

Joe mumbled something or another under his breath and everything went according to plan.

That's how I found myself now sitting in a booth next to Ranger, my back to the wall and perusing the Rossini's menu. It was so hard to decide, especially when I wanted one of everything.

"You can't have one of everything, Babe," Ranger said, smiling in amusement.

I looked up and blinked in confusion. "Huh?" I asked. Wow, am I eloquent.

"The way you were studying the menu I could tell you wanted one of everything, but even you would be full before you finished," he revealed.

I let out a sigh. "I know," I agreed. "But a part of me would like to try…"

That earned me a chuckle and an amused smile. Finally deciding to try the Pollo alla Fiorentina with the tiramisu for dessert, I set aside my menu and scanned the room. I knew we'd missed most of the lunch crowd and there were very people in the building. My eyes kept wandering back to one particular table and I couldn't figure out why.

I started slightly when a warm hand covered mine.

"You'll remember, Babe. Just don't try to force it," Ranger advised with a smile.

I offered a quick smile back and shrugged. "Just bugging me why I can't recall."

Before any more could be said, our waiter appeared and took our order. I asked if the dessert could be served first, but Ranger immediately countermanded my request and insisted it come after lunch.

"Meany," I muttered, not realizing until he laughed that I'd said it loud enough for him to hear. I felt my cheeks turn red – again.

"Babe," he said, shaking his head and smiling in amusement.

We sat in silence for a while when suddenly it came to me. "Dickie!" I exclaimed.

Ranger just stared at me.

"That table. It's where Dickie proposed to me," I said, glad I remembered and able to now turn my attention elsewhere, like the garlic bread Ranger wasn't touching.

I had just finished my first piece when our lunches arrived. Moving the little bread plate, I lifted my fork and mixed my dish a bit before scooping some up onto my fork. I had it about half way to my mouth when Ranger reached out and stopped my hand.

"What?" I demanded, knowing exactly how cranky I sounded, but, I mean, this was _Rossini's!_

Taking the fork from my hand he dumped the contents back in the bowl and started moving the contents around. Looking up, he caught the attention of one of my bodyguards and said in a normal tone. "Don't let anyone leave. Looks like someone was messing with Steph's food."

There was a bit of activity and my stomach growled. All I could think of as I stared at my lunch that Ranger wouldn't let me touch was "So close to nirvana and yet so far." Crossing my arms, I demanded, "What?"

Ranger just shook his head and listened the little voices speaking into his ear. Eventually, he said, "Understood" and rose from his seat. Taking my hand he pulled me up as well.

"What?" I demanded more loudly, digging my heels in and pulling my hand out of his.

"Those weren't spinach leaves," Ranger informed taking my hand and heading for the door.

I opened my mouth to say something else when my bodyguards started crowding me.

"Not now," Ranger said as he stood by the door, scanning the area and presumably waiting for the car.

A few minutes later we were in the SUV. Everyone was very tense and no one was talking. I sighed and looked out the window. We weren't headed back to the safehouse, but I wasn't sure where we were going. Then I figured it really didn't matter. There hadn't been time to tell anyone of our lunch plans and yet something had happened. That could only mean that someone found out and put a plan into motion quickly. I'd have to be patient and wait for answers when we got to our new location. Once we got there, though, someone better do some explaining.

And bring lunch, I added mentally as my stomach growled.

_tbc_

* * *

This dish is actually from a restaurant called "Vinny T's Of Boston". It's a great restaurant and a very good dish. You can check out their menu here: http://boston.


	7. Memories: Chapter 7 Lunch Finally!

**Memories**

_From TT's Miscellany_

* * *

_7 - Lunch. Finally!_

The SUV didn't stop until we were in a parking garage. The building above seemed kind of familiar, but I was positive I'd been here before.

It didn't seem to matter that we were in a parking garage, that there was a gate or that the door into the building said "Rangeman", I found myself surrounded and herded into an elevator.

We stopped on the third floor and I quickly found myself installed in a conference room. Not the most luxurious of accommodations, but a place that maybe I could get some answers. I was about to ask when I looked around and found myself more or less alone. There were two men by the door talking.

I let out a sigh just before my stomach let out a loud grumble. Both men turned to stare at me and I could feel myself flush in embarrassment. "What?" I demanded. "I missed lunch."

They turned and looked at each other before one of them disappeared out of the room. He was soon replaced by another of the seemingly unending supply of hot, buff men in black.

Shifting uncomfortably, I decided I was safe enough to remove the vest. I knew it was important, but it was really warm. I waited until I was sure that neither of the guards was looking before turning my back to the door and slipping my sweater off.

I had just dropped the sweater in the chair and was reaching to the closings of the vest when I heard a highly amused voice ask, "Babe, what do you think you're doing?"

Turning and looking at the door, I noticed Ranger standing there staring at me. "What?" I demanded "It's hot and uncomfortable." When he continued to stare at me, I started getting more defensive. "If I have to sit in here, I'm going to be comfortable." I felt his eyes roam down my bare arms. "I have a tank top on underneath," I defended, blushing before turning my head away to focus on the fastenings.

He just shook his head and smiled. "Morelli will be here in a few minutes and then we'll get started on what we learned and make a plan for what we're going to do."

"Fine," I agreed, my attention on the vest. Finally, I got it open and slipped it off, a smile of triumph on my face. Looking at my tank, it was plastered to my body with sweat. Pulling it away from my skin, I turned to grab my sweater again when I caught sight of Ranger staring at me. His eyes had gone really dark. I could feel my eyes getting really wide and figured this is what a dear in headlights felt like.

He glanced away at a noise in the hall and I was suddenly freed from my frozen state. I grabbed the sweater and turned it right side out. Before I could pull it on, Joe walked in the room. His eyes caught sight of me right away and I watched them suddenly become a molten chocolate. Again, I felt a kinship with a deer.

Someone jostled Morelli from behind and I managed to slip into my sweater before too many other people entered.

It only took a few minutes for everyone to come in and settle in a seat. I grabbed a seat in a corner, not really sure what to expect. I was here because they brought me here and was discovering, quickly, I hated not having control of my life. A little trick I picked up growing up in my family is that if you sat in the corner and were really quiet, sometimes Mom and Dad would forget about you and you could stay up late. I wasn't trying to stay up late this time, but I figured the same principle applied. If I sat in the corner and was quiet, they would forget about me and I could figure out what was really up.

Of course, I didn't count on my stomach.

Just as they were about to get started, it let out a horrendous sound and all eyes turned to look at me. Embarrassed beyond belief, I could feel my face turn a brilliant shade of red – somewhere between cardinal and crimson – and decided I had no choice but to fall back on attitude. "What?" I demanded. "I didn't get lunch."

Just then a knock sounded on the door and a woman walked into the room.

"Stephanie, dear," the woman greeted. "How lovely to see you again."

I smiled politely, no clue as to who this woman was. I glanced from Joe to Ranger, looking for some indication. Joe's face was blank. Ranger looked amused.

Before I could ask any questions, the woman continued. "I know you don't remember me, dear. I'm Ella. I work here at Rangeman. The boys called and said you had missed out on lunch, so I whipped something up for you." With that said, she stepped out of the room and almost immediately returned. When she returned, she brought with her a cart with three covered dishes on it. "Sit down and I'll serve you," she commanded.

"Thank you," I offered politely, not entirely sure what to make of the service. Taking my seat, one covered plate after another was set before me. The first cover, when removed, revealed a pasta salad containing pasta, fresh tomatoes, fresh basil, mozzarella cheese all drizzled in olive oil. The second lid had been hiding a marinated, grilled chicken breast with glazed baby vegetables as the side. The third lid, once removed revealed a thick slice of heavenly looking chocolate-raspberry torte. I nearly moaned aloud just from the smell of it all.

"Thank you," I said again, my voice reflecting my genuine thanks and awe at what was before me. Picking up the fork resting on the side of the salad plate, I used it to usher a bite of the salad to my mouth. As it hit my tongue, my eyes fluttered closed and I couldn't stop a hum of pleasure.

When I opened my eyes, Ella was beaming at me. "I'm glad you're enjoying. If you need anythig else, just have Ranger call." Taking the cart with her, she disappeared out the door.

I turned my attention back to the food, ignoring the conversation around me. This was serious food and required all of my attention.

As I stared forlornly at the plate that had once held the torte, I let out a sigh and turned my attention back to the room at large.

I noticed that people began filing in and taking places around the table. I didn't recognize many of them, but figured, at this point it really didn't matter too much. All I wanted to know was why I was rushed out of the restaurant so quickly?

With my hunger sated, I turned to the head of the table where Ranger and Joe were both standing, talking in low voices.

Since I couldn't tell if their conversation was important or not, I figured I'd interrupt. "Hey," I called. Both men turned to look at me. "Why did you rush me out of Rossini's so fast?" I demanded.

"We're going to be discussing that in the meeting in a few minutes," Joe assured, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, so. Why was I rushed out of the restaurant?" I demanded again. I could do annoying really well.

"Cupcake," he said, blowing out a breath. "Wait three minutes."

I pouted.

It earned me and eyeroll from Joe and an amused smile from Ranger. Given how often the man in black has been smiling around me, he must find me a laugh riot. Who knew?

True to Joe's word, the meeting began approximately three minutes after it began.

I was doing fine right up until the first report – the one that explained why I'd been rushed out of the restaurant.

"Mr. Manoso was correct in his identification of the leaves in the dish being digitalis, or foxglove. While the leaves themselves may not have been enough to kill Miss Plum, the additional poisons would have."

I think the man went on to describe the other poisons, but I didn't hear anything. There was this ringing in my ears and the world started to go dark. I felt a strong hand on the back of my neck push my head down between my knees. I took some deep breaths and eventually the ringing and darkness went away.

I took a few extra minutes before sitting up.

By the time I rejoined the meeting, they had moved beyond the explanation of what they used to try and kill me and onto the killer themselves.

"Strictly amateur," one of the men was saying.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"He stuck around to see if his plan worked," the man explained as if it were obvious.

Nodding, I decided to keep my mouth shut. Obviously I was the only one who didn't understand this stuff. I made a mental note to save all my questions for after the meeting when I could bug Joe and Ranger.

"How did he pick it up?" one of the police officers asked.

A moment of very tense, heavy silence filled the room. Even I could tell this wouldn't be good.

Finally, the man who had been speaking answered, "It's an internet contract."

Curses filled the air and angry faces appeared everywhere.

I knew I should be scared and worried, but I really had no clue what that meant. The fact that my head was beginning to throb again didn't help matters.

Looking at my two protectors, I noticed that their faces had gone very dark and very scary. A shiver ran down my spine and I made another mental not never to get either Joe or Ranger mad at me.

"We'll explain later," Ranger told me quietly.

I just nodded. Whatever it meant, I had a feeling things had just gone from bad to worse.

Leaning back in my chair, I closed my eyes and thought of happier things – like the shoe department at Macy's.

Eventually, the meeting ended and I was left alone in the conference room with Joe and Ranger. I opened my eyes just a slit. The headache was really killing me.

"You need your pain medicine," Ranger stated.

I just gave a slight nod.

Joe pulled a bottle out of his pocket, opened it and shook out two pills. Ranger got up to get a glass of water for me.

"Thank you," I offered to both after taking the pills. "So, what is the internet contract and why is it bad?"

They exchanged a look and, despite the blank masks they were wearing, I could tell they didn't want to say anything.

Finally, Joe ran a hand through his hair and nodded at Ranger to explain.

"An internet hit is a newish thing. I won't go into how they work exactly, but the real problem is that they are almost completely anonymous and can only be canceled by the death of the target or the people who placed the hit canceling it."

"And since we don't know who wants me dead..."

They were silent.

I guess I didn't need to finish that statement.

I let out a long, slightly shaky sigh. My freedom and my life would depend on either a lucky break or on my remembering what happened and what, or who, I saw.


	8. Memories: Chapter 8 An Announcement

_Disclaimer: See part 1_

_Note: I wasn't actually going to update until I had the story finished, but it's been languishing so long, I thought it best to post at least the next part and hope for the best._

**Memories**

By TT

_Part 8 – An Explanation_

It had taken several minutes for the murmur of those assembled to die down after the announcement.

It had taken every single one of those minutes for me to fight the overwhelming fear and panic that flooded my system. When I finally had enough control over my emotions, I asked, "What does that mean? How does that work?"

The remaining murmurs died away as one of the Rangemen explained, "Unlike in the movies where word of a 'contract' is spread by word of mouth or hitmen are directly contacted, a hit on the web is placed on a specialized bulletin board, of sorts. To access the information, the person doing the hit must know the entry portals and passwords. These entry portals can be found on a regular looking website or on a specialized one. The contract is posted on the site and a contract number given. There are several different ways the sites progress from this point on, but on the website where the contract on you is posted, the person attempting the hit 'claims' it with a unique identifier. They then have 30 days to complete the hit before they must either re-claim the hit or abandon it. If word of the hit-person's capture or demise is discovered, then the claim is forfeit and someone else can claim it."

"So, you can tell who has it right? Who's after me and who posted it?" I pleaded, wanting this to be not quite as horrible as it seemed.

The brief pause before responding was all the information I needed to understand the situation. It wasn't good.

"The identification numbers used by the people claiming the hit are, for the most part, blinds. There is little we can do to trace them back to real people. In fact, we only know a few of the names because of the people caught or killed," the computer expert explained.

"Can't you find out who posted it or the guy in charge of the bulletin board, or something?" I asked, able to hear the fear and desperation in my voice. "Isn't there some way to track this stuff?"

I felt hands rest over each of mine and realized both Ranger and Joe were trying to calm me. The net effect, however, was to just direct my panic and fear into a whole different direction. Clearing my throat and extracting my hands as I tried to get my hormones under control, I carefully folded my hands in my lap and waited.

"While it is true that we can track the IP Address on the site to a certain extent, we would need to do a whole lot of hacking to get there," the expert - what was his name? - explained. "It's also fairly standard for this type of site to move from server to server. Not to mention the fact that, even if we brought down this site, the contractor only needs to use another to place the hit."

"So, what can we do to stop it?" Joe asked.

"There are two ways that it can be stopped. Either the contract is fulfilled and proof given or the contractor withdraws the contract."

This really didn't sound good to me. I really, really wanted another option.

Silence settled over the room while I was lost in thought. I wasn't sure what I was going to do or what to say in response to the issue. Mostly, I wanted to wake up and discover it had all been a bad dream.

"Babe," Ranger said softly, drawing my attention away from my dismal thoughts and to his breathtaking face. "Can you remember anything at all about what happened? Even if it doesn't seem to make any sense?"

I stared into his eyes, trying very hard not to think of the contract, but instead to think of that day. The problem was, even though parts of my past were coming back to me, whatever happened was still one big blank. I sighed and shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I have nothing."

"OK," he replied in the same soft and encouraging voice. Turning back to the room, he addressed everyone assembled. "Stephanie will be staying here for now. The building is secure and we have a client apartment on the forth floor that will be hers. We should also have at least two people in the room with her at all times."

About that time the headache I'd had off and on was back full-force and it was all I could do to stay upright rather than letting my head sink down on my arms.

Whatever was said and I decided was done without input from me. I couldn't even say how long I sat there, but eventually, Joe placed a hand on my shoulder and drew my attention back to the present.

"Come on, Cupcake," he said, rising from his seat. "Let's get you to your room so you can have a pain pill and get some sleep."

"Thanks," I murmured, allowing him to help me up.

Ranger and two other men joined us as I was led to the elevator.

The two men preceded us into the apartment and disappeared. I have no idea what they were doing and didn't really care. Ranger directed me into a small galley kitchen and opened the pill bottle to get me one of my pain pills while directing Joe to get a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

I certainly didn't protest as I swallowed the pill.

The two men returned and Ranger directed me to the bedroom where I didn't waste any time taking off my shoes and curling up on the bed. I was asleep in an instant.

_tbc..._


End file.
